The Secret
by sugarplumprincess30
Summary: What happens when you're in love with the one person that is forbidden? What happens when the relationships you lived for were the ones that may kill you? Follow Edward and Bella as they travel through unforeseeable situations where relationships are put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written something on this website for many years because of nerves and unfortunately due to that I have forgotten the password to my old account! LOL**

 **Anyways I hope you all like this piece I am going to be writing.**

 **Thanks & enjoy**

 **xoxo - spp**

 **BPOV**

Yeah, no. No way am I going to go out in that weather just for some fries. This girl is out of her goddamn mind if she thinks that I'm going to risk my neck for some McDonald's fries.

"ALICE ... ARE YOU DUMB?!"

"What? Where are my fries?"

"Why should I go out there, endanger my life, so your ass can EAT?"

"Cause I'm hungry ... and we have no food?"

"Okay Al, so then why don't YOU go out there and get some?"

"Well if my leg wasn't broken then maybe I would.." Alice pouted. No her puppy dog eyes, _I will not relent_. _It's pouring cats and dogs out there._

"Can I help the next person in line please?"

UGH "Hi can I get 4 orders of large fries, well done and some sweet and sour sauce on the side please?" I ordered, damn little pixie, stupid puppy dog eyes.

"That will be $8.54," I handed her some cash, "thank you, your order will be right up."

"Wow, a girl after my own heart, well darling you certainly don't look like you could eat all that yourself, now can you?" I heard someone say from behind.

"Edward what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm in town visiting my uncle, crazy! Didn't you know? Uncle Charlie should've mentioned something.." Of course my dad wouldn't mention when Edward was visiting, they always have this weird talking staring thingy when he comes over to stay with us. It's like they have some secret that no one else should know at all. Hmm I wonder what it is..

"ORDER 541" Oh crap that's me.

"That's me!" stupid fries. "Sorry Ed I'm going to have to go, have to get these back to my roommate before she goes crazy. I'll see you at Dad's for dinner on Sunday!" I yelled as I ran into the downpour and into my car.

 **EPOV**

Why did I say yes. What the hell did I get myself into. Fuck

 **Not what I expected when I sat down with my laptop and had a story in mind, but I have so many more ideas, can't wait to share them with you all!**

 **Until next time, see you on the other side of the screen.**

 **xoxo - spp**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, enjoy the second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the characters however are not (so unfortunate).**

 **xoxo - spp**

 **EPOV**

I knew I should never have agreed to this, it is only going to end in badly for everyone. Bella doesn't know the truth and nor will anyone tell her. The fact that we are "cousins". Why. Why did this have to be the path that was chosen for us.

Life takes us down the weirdest and at times the most undesirable paths where we are questioning how we feel, what we say and what we do. Society will always judge us for everything we say, I don't know why I thought I could change them, I should've known that there would be no change. They just wouldn't listen. Now Bell is trapped, too many people watching and so little time. She's already so old, it will only be a matter of months before they begin their process.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Edward come, don't hide from Uncle Charlie, he has a little girl your age and you two will be the best of friends. No need to fret. Just smile." My mother spoke in a quiet voice._

 _Little did I know at that age that that would be the day that everything changed for me._

 _My life was turned upside down in a matter of moments because of the man that was walking down the driveway holding the hand of the most beautiful and innocent girl in the world._

 _*End Flashback*_

"Edward, it's time."

Oh man, welcome to hell.

"I'm ready." _I hope this time it won't kill me._

 **BPOV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

That was the scariest nightmare I've ever dreamt.

It's always the same thing.

Six voices. Just them saying that they're ready.

And the scary thing is… I know one of them is mine. But what are we ready for?  
_

 **Well what did you think? I know a little rusty. I hope you all like**

 **Leave reviews, and make me happy!**

 **xoxo - spp**


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward, make sure you have everything, and be careful at Charlie's do NOT let anything slip."

"Yes Esme, I know don't wo-"

"Cullen, you need to know how hard this is for all of us, and especially since Bella doesn't know anything about this."

"ESME, I know I've been told the same thing for the last 10 years."

"Yeah well, you understand that if she were to find out, all of this would have been for absolutely nothing. She's happy and she's SAFE. She's SAFE Edward, that is what matters. That's the only reason we all agreed to this, so we could keep one of ours safe. And away from all of this."

I knew exactly what Es was trying to say. She knew how hard life was back then, but we've all changed and our priorities have shifted. but protecting Bella is one thing that I will always whole-heartedly do. It's what all of us will do for her, because if it were any of us then she would do the same.

"Okay well, I'm pulling up at Charlie's house right now, I'll call you back after dinner or tomorrow morning. Let's hope this evening goes as planned or it won't be pretty."

"Alright, take care of yourself, love you bubba."

"Love you too."

My sister Esme has been a god send. After everything we've been through, and what we've seen, she has remained the strongest and the backbone for all of us. Hmph. Never thought I'd say that but she has balls.

Maybe after tonight she will remember that we're blood and won't kill me for what I'm about to do.

Patting the box in my pocket, I ring the doorbell.

 _Ding Dong_

"Edward, how are you son?!" Charlie slaps my back.

"Meh, good as always. How's everything with you?"

"Good good, can't complain." _I hope it all stays good after this._

"Charlie is Bella here yet?" "No she should be here with dinner in around a half hour why?" "There's something I need to tell you."

"Charlie, the others do not know what I'm about to do, and I want it to stay between us ok?"

"Ok"

"Well Charlie, you remember the day ten years ago when my mom brought me here the first time …"

 **AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS.**

 **A cliffy? Or not? Was that worth it? LOL Not to proud of this one, but it will have to do.**

 **Until next time.**

 **xoxo -spp**


	4. Chapter 4

**?POV**

It's only a matter of time before we go.

She cannot carry on in her life and not know where she came from or who she is.

Bella?!

Ugh Isabella Swan.

How ironic that she thinks that she can change her name to whatever she desires. It is not in her right, she cannot assume that just because she has "freedom" she can change her name. Who cares whether it is a nickname or not. When you're born your name is given based on the time of day and what your mother sees in your eyes when you are born.

I don't know how to explain to her where her true birth right is. Charlie thinks just because he raised her he would be able to keep her away and safe. No. I've been watching her for the last ten years, but those stupid Cullen's have marked her. They shouldn't have that right. She belongs to us and no one else can take that from us. Her mother knows who we are and that her daughter is ours but Charlie just can't seem to accept what the truth is. Isabella Swan is ours. From birth and by blood. Who is Charlie? He should have been terminated when he first arrived in the picture.

But alas, not everything is possible.

"Ro-"

"I SAID DO NOT EVER SAY MY NAME!" Stupid bitch can't understand simple instructions.

"Sorry. I apologize, but we are ready to leave now. She is at her fathers house, but-"

"But what? What has gone wrong this time?"

"Edward is there."

"I thought you were working on keeping him busy? Can you not handle something as simple as that. Tonight was supposed to be the night, but now that he is there with her, it is not possible. Do you not realize how long we have been waiting for this? She could have been here by morning but with Cullen here now and watching her trying to get her is next to impossible. We need another plan something that we know will work..."

Let me just walk away, staying here and listening to her talk and stare at me is only going to aggravate me and I need her alive. She can do a lot for me.

 **BPOV**

"... so Charlie will you allow me to continue with this?" I heard Edward say.

"Son it is very unexpected, she will not take it well. You know how Bell is."

"Charlie with all do respect, it's for her own good."

WHAT. Who are they to think about what is for my own good? I'm a grown woman, who's independent and has her own job and is able to support herself, I don't need Edward barging into my life and trying to tell me what is for my own good. I don't understand what is with these guys and their so called belief that they know better. It's the 21st century, equal rights and sitting down and discussing a person without them being present is just stupid.

"... so I will take her back with me to Toronto?" That's it, I'm going in.

"No Edward. I most certainly will NOT be going anywhere with you until one of you tell me what is going on."

 **And that is the end to another chapter. What did you all think? Leave reviews... pretty please *bats eyelashes***

 **I'm going to be updating at least every other day, but if an idea strikes me then maybe JUST maybe you guys will get a little lucky?**

 **See you on the other side.**

 **xoxo - spp**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's a late update but my school semester started up again and I've been trying to get everything together.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews please please please.**

 **It'll make me happy because school has be depressed lol**

 **BPOV**

I'm in shock. There's nothing more to say, how is this possible? It's unreal and unnatural. It's not the way things should be, what will everyone think about me after this? IF I go through with this, but I won't! Will I? I don't know. That's the weird thing, it's not something I would have thought to even agree to but now that it's been brought up I cannot bring myself to forget about it. It's a roundabout, like talking in a circle but you don't get your answer because you just keep confusing yourself.

Married.

To Edward.

No, it's crazy.

He's my COUSIN.

And then moving? To Toronto? What century is this.

How can he even think I would be okay with it, and my dad too? He assumes that I will agree? Why? It's joy right because it just.. no. It's not right. I can't marry him, it wouldn't be right, it would be incest. But why am I not so grossed out over the prospect of marrying him? Maybe my mind is telling me something. His glances to me are never as brotherly now that I think about it, but there is a secret in there. Edward's always too careful when we talk, and other than his visits - which are like once a year- I never see him. He never acted the way a cousin is supposed to, he always stayed with me like a protector ...

Something isn't right.

There was tension in the room when I walked in and ugh god what to do?

*a few hours later*

 **EPOV**

"Charlie she's been up there for a while now.. I don't think we should hide this anymore"

"But Edward what's Esme and everyone else going to say?"

"It doesn't matter anymore because it's killing me to see her like this, she doesn't know the reality and until she isn't aware she can't do anything to protect herself."

"Okay son, you can te-"

"I'll marry you." What?! When did she get down here. Oh god I hope she didn't h-

"On the condition that you tell me the truth. And not just part of it I want all of it before we get married."

This is going to be very tricky, the prospect of her knowing everything now is terrifying because she can either deny it or accept it but alas fate is fate. Especially when i can't deny her anything.

"Okay Bella, but you, Charlie and Alice need to come with me."

"Alice? What does Alice have to do with this?"

"A very big part of it."

This is going to be a rough road, the look in her eyes, it's like a volcano waiting to erupt.

"Okay Bella, you need to listen to me carefully. Go home, pack a bag and tell Alice that you got a call from her therapist saying that she needs to be admitted into a rehab centre because she isn't recovering as she should be, then call me only and only when you're on the road."

"What about you?" She inquired.

"Charlie and I will meet you when the time is right, if anyone asks about us just say they went on a camping/fishing trip to Vancouver."

"Edward, I don't understand why all this secrecy and lies?"

Oh Bella, it's only a matter of time, "it's only a matter of time sweets, you just have to be patient because I can't tell you anything right now, not here at your home."

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"In the morning, you two will leave at 11am, pack ONLY the essentials."

"See you soon Ed and dad." She yelled over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

"Well that went well?" Charlie smirked. "Might as well pack my own bag now."

I nodded.

Oh god, I just hope Alice doesn't throw a fit. Bella only has until tomorrow morning to convince her. I just hope it all goes the way it's supposed to.

 **Well ll there you have it, end of this chapter. I think it's the longest one yet**

 **see you soon!**

 **Xoxo-spp**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, long time no see.**

 **So sorry about about the late upload, everything has been so busy.**

 **?POV**

It's only a matter of minutes and then I pray that Isabella will be where she belongs.

There is no time to waste, if we cannot get her today there may never be another chance of claiming her. She has lived that life for too long and it is about time that she realizes where she truly belongs. The longer we stall this the longer and the further she gets. The biggest problem is Edward Cullen, Charlie Swan, and Alice Brandon. They are whom we need to get around, with them around her there is no way that Isabella will be free for us to have. It's been many years and poor girl doesn't know what her reality is, and the way that these three are acting is making it hard for her to find out.

Poor clueless girl. Doesn't even know where she's from and where she is supposed to be.

"When do we move in?" Ahh, I hope all goes well.

"Soon. We need to wait for the perfect moment, or this whole operation could go terribly wrong." I whisper, thinking about what the implications would be if we were to get caught doing this. As it is not exactly legal or illegal. But it could mean a lot of difficulty and a hard couple years of being in the public eye.

Shoot. I can hear gravel cracking, fuck fuck, Cullen and Swan are here.

They're too early. We can't do this with them here. It will screw everything up.

"Boss, what are we supposed to do?"

Our only choice is for us to do an ambush.

It's the only way to go, at least this way something will go our way. At least we will be able to get some answers and get Isabella where she belongs.

"Everyone, in your cars. We ambush. Get Isabella, and get out."

"What about the others boss?"

"Do not kill them, they must stay alive, but ensure that they do not follow whomever has her."

 **Well, that's it for this one everyone.**

 **I hope you all enjoy. Any guesses on who's POV this is?**

 **Please leave some review, I would love you all!**

 **xoxo - spp**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, how you all doing?**

EPOV

"Charlie, how much does Alice know? Because I don't want to go in there and it turns out she is unaware of all of what we are doing and then we have a bigger problem on our hands. I know I'm not in the mood for this, and I pray that you aren't either because everything's too quiet and and it's only a matter of time before things are going to erupt."

"Son, I know what you're saying. But we need to realize that Alice may know more than us. There is a very high possibility that she knows the whole story where as we know the bits and pieces. It's going to be a hard and long ride, because we all know pieces but the car is not safe. We have to wait until we are at the safe house before we talk about anything to a higher magnitude."

"Charlie, before we pick them up you need to know something. No one knows that I was proposing, it was a fluke decision, once I saw her at McDonald's I just knew, there is something different though. But you need to know that she will be safer with my last name and under my protection, than she will if she remains a Swan."

"Edward, there's something you need to know before you truly marry her."

"There's nothing that can change my mind." I wonder what Charlie's thinking, ahh finally at Bella's house.

"This might, you just need to li-"

BANG BANG

Gunshots. Shit.

 **BPOV**

"Alice we nee-"

"Shh. There's someone in the house. Hide Bella."

"Alice what about you? Wait where's your cast? Your leg?"

BANG BANG

"BELLA HIDE"

Shit crap, what the hell is going on.

I ran into my closet, and hid in the corner. But I thought Alice's leg was broken, how is she running and why did she have a gun? So many questions. Who's in our house and why are they shooting. I don't understand why this is happening, I thought Edward and Charlie. OH NO, EDWARD AND CHARLIE! CRAP, I need to go help Alice, they can't die for me. There's nothing I wish more than everyone being okay.

SMACK!

Bright too bright.

"Hello there little girl. I'm guessing you're what we are searching for. Why aren't you a pretty little thing, I don't get why we can't touch you. Otherwise I would keep you for myself. You're just as beautiful as you were when you were little."

Who are these people and why do they want me? Something doesn't add up, something isn't right. I don't know what is going on but I don't remember this man, and I normally remember everyone I meet.

"You're coming with me."

And I saw nothing but darkness.

 **?POV**

"Boss, we have her."

"Perfect bring her to the house. And how about the others?"

"The girl is unconscious, and Cullen and Swan are out for the count."

"Good." Now we just wait until she's here and awake. And hopefully she remembers, because we need her.

 **That's all for tonight guys.**

 **Yay for two updates back to back, but nay for reviews.**

 **Come on you guys, I know you all wanna review hehe**

 **Can anyone guess who the mystery POV is?**

 **Who knows maybe you'll find out next chapter? or the one after?**

 **Hmmm, depends on your reviews guys.**

 **xoxo - spp**


End file.
